Juntos y Perfectos
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Después de que Harry Potter venciera a Voldemort, su mente y su cuerpo solo querían una cosa. Encontrar al jodido Malfoy y que le devolviera de una vez lo que le había quitado.
1. Chapter 1

En busca de los recuerdos Perdidos

* * *

Cuando Harry ve a Voldemort parado frente a él, caer a sus pies. Respiro profundamente.

Toda pelea en la sala cesó de inmediato al ver cómo el Señor Tenebroso por fin era vencido por el Elegido.

El silencio reinó en el gran comedor de Hogwarts por unos increíbles segundos. Harry sentía el cuerpo pesado y agarrotado. Ve de nuevo a Voldemort en el frío suelo del comedor y pestañea sin poder creerlo. Esa era la cuarta vez que le lanzaban la maldición asesina y sobrevivía.

Podía sentir como su cabeza se iba aclarando, poco a poco a medida que aceptaba la idea de que todo terminó. Por primera vez desde que entró al mundo mágico no tenía que preocuparse por tener que volver a enfrentar esa experiencia.

Había cruzado su varita a la Tom Riddle más veces de la que le hubiera gustado y por fin, todo había concluido.

Muchas personas que amaba quedaron en el camino, pero Harry se esforzaba por recordar todas las que todavía conserva.

Con la cabeza embotada por la abrumadora cantidad de sensaciones que lo persiguen siente algo oscuro y siniestro despertarse dentro de él.

Una cosa extraña que va tomando cuerpo en su cabeza reemplazando toda la racionalidad que posee.

Harry se obliga a sí mismo a pensar que eso es algo natural, ese mismo día había caminado voluntariosamente a su muerte y solo hace unos instantes la había vuelto a enfrentar.

Pero algo en el fondo de su pecho, le decía que la bestia oscura que se apodera poco a poco de su cabeza, nada tenía que ver con ese hecho.

Cuando alguien le toca el brazo no puede evitar girarse rápido y apunta la varita a la cara de su atacante.

Harry choca contra unos asustados ojos azules y la voz de Ron lo devuelve a la realidad.

\- Colega -dice Ron con la voz quebrada, alejándose un paso de él y levantando las manos a la altura de los ojos de Harry- Harry... ya pasó, estamos todos bien -dice su amigo con lágrimas bañando sus ojos.

En la cabeza de Harry esas palabras se empiezan a repetir lenta y consecutivamente.

 _Terminó, estamos todos bien. Terminó. Todos bien. Terminó. Bien._

Después de unos momentos de aturdimiento, Harry siente como su cuerpo cobra vida y la bestia que rodea su cerebro lo pone en marcha.

\- ¡Malfoy! -gritó Harry fuera de sí.

Mientras busca con la mirada por todo el comedor desesperado, nota como todas las personas allí reunidas lo miran desconcertados.

\- ¡Malfoy! -volvió a rugir Harry mientras barría con desesperación la sala en todas las direcciones.

Necesitaba a Malfoy. _Lo necesitaba_.

Ron lo mira con los ojos y la boca abierta impresionado por su furia, pero después de estudiarlo unos segundos, desvía lenta y sutilmente la vista al fondo de la sala.

Harry se giró en redondo y siguió buscando con ahínco, allí donde señaló Ron.

Las caras de las personas que estaban en el comedor mutaban del desconcierto al miedo ante la actitud que tenía, pero Harry seguía buscando desesperado a Malfoy.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando sus ojos chocaron, por fin con los de Lucius Malfoy.

Su rostro reflejaba odio. Tanto odio que Harry sospecho que sí hubiera muerto, ese sería el recuerdo feliz que utilizaría el mortífago para crear su patronus.

Harry le sonrió con desdén y empezó a caminar en su dirección sintiendo como la victoria por haber vencido en esa batalla le llena las venas.

Una fría y grande mano lo aferró del brazo, sabía que era la de Ron, sabía que no iba a lastimarlo, por lo que solo volvió la cabeza buscando sus ojos y bastaron unos minutos para decirle, sin palabras todo a su mejor amigo.

Ron, sin estar del todo convencido le fue soltando el brazo poco a poco.

Cuando Harry se sintió liberado volvió sus ojos esmeralda a los Malfoy.

Sintió como lava hirviendo bajo su piel cuando noto que Lucius y Narcissa se ponían de pie rápidamente y escondían a Draco Malfoy, el jodido Hurón, el arrogante príncipe de Slytherin, de su vista. Con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, Harry caminó con más decisión en dirección a los Malfoy. Nadie iba a esconder a Malfoy de él. Nadie.

La voz de Hermione llegó desde lejos, pero Harry ni siquiera pudo entender que le había dicho su mejor amiga. Sólo tenía ojos para los dos rubios que por más que lo intentaran, no iban a poder detenerlo _jamás_.

Se aseguró de agarrar la varita de Sauco de camino a los mortífagos. Jadeos asustados sonaron a sus espaldas, pero Harry los ignoró completamente. Caminaba por la estancia con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro, una que juraba venganza y solo cosas malas.

Estaba a medio camino de la familia responsable de causarle tanto sufrimiento, dolor y humillaciones a lo largo de los años, cuando una figura alta y desgarbada se interpuso entre su objetivo y él.

\- Córrase Profesora -gruño sombríamente Harry intentando mantener el control de su genio explosivo.

\- No puedo dejarlo Señor Potter -respondió su vieja profesora con los ojos angelados por las lágrimas, pero su tono era firme y decidido.

\- No quiero enfrentarme a usted profesora -dijo Harry con los dientes apretados, sintiendo como la bestia dentro de él crecía y pujaba por hacerse con el control de su cuerpo.

Sentía el impulso de sacar a McGonagall fuera de su camino a la fuerza.

La parte racional de su cabeza le decía que bajara la varita, que aquella mujer siempre lo cuido y lo defendió. Pero una parte animal, primitiva de su cerebro se removió intranquila, lo empujaba a Draco Malfoy.

Podía sentir el impulso de agarrar al rubio por la túnica y estamparlo contra la primera pared que encontrará

\- Potter -empezó la bruja mirándolo cada vez más duramente, dejando de lado todo el respeto y el amor que siempre le profeso, para sustituirlo por la férrea determinación de no dejarlo pasar- No voy -dijo procurando marcar cada una de sus palabras- a dejar que se acerque al joven Malfoy.

Harry luchaba encarnizadamente por controlarse, su varita era evidencia suficiente de este hecho. Temblaba incontroladamente en su mano.

Harry _tenía_ que ir hacia Malfoy, tenía que acercarse a él. Pero se negaba a lastimar a nadie solo por llegar a donde estaba el mugriento Slytherin.

\- Hum...Pro.. Profesora -Harry se esforzaba al máximo para centrar su cabeza y hacer oraciones completas.- ¿Conf... confía en m... mi?

El rostro de McGonagall tembló unos instantes contemplando a Harry. Lo mira largamente antes de asentir secamente.

Harry siente como la bestia que lo empuja se tranquiliza unos instantes.

\- Bi... bien, yo... -gruño frustrado con su tartamudeo y cierra los ojos buscando aferrarse a esa necesidad que envuelve su cuerpo y nubla su mente, para tomar impulso- yo _necesito_ acercarme a Malfoy -logró decir finalmente.

McGonagall sigue con sus ojos fijos en Harry, la duda y la aceptación luchaban en su mirada.

A sus espaldas el muchacho siente como Ron se aproxima a él y otra persona hace lo mismo desde su otro costado.

Harry no necesita volverse para saber que es Hermione.

Suspira casi aliviado cuando los dos se paran a sus espaldas apoyándolo.

Harry ve un movimiento a su costado del lado de Ron y de repente su mejor amigo levanta la varita apuntando a McGonagall. Hermione dejó escapar un suave jadeo al ver a Ron, pero cuando Harry nota que después de que intercambian una mirada durante unos instantes, la chica imita el gesto de su amigo.

McGonagall los observa a los tres y antes de que pueda decir nada, se escucha un fuerte estruendo detrás de ella.

McGonagall se vuelve y Harry puede ver que fue lo que causó el tumulto.

La distancia seguía siendo considerable, y sus anteojos rotos no ayudaban, pero Harry llego a distinguir como Lucius y Narcissa intentaban retener a Malfoy detrás de ellos.

Por los forcejeos era claro que Malfoy no tenía ninguna intención de permanecer escondido detrás de sus papás y Harry se esfuerza por escuchar a través de las olas de murmurllos, lo que esos tres discuten.

Cierra los ojos y se concentra en aislar la voz del rubio sobre la multitud. Le toma unos instantes poder aferrarse a esa voz para poder captar retrasos de la pelea. Sin querer interiorizarse en el por qué le resultó tan fácil distinguir la voz del slytherin a semejante distancia, escucha con toda la concentración que puede.

 _Sueltenme... Ustedes no entienden... mío... memoria._

Harry abre los ojos y mira a sus dos amigos con necesidad. Ron niega con la cabeza con determinación mientras que Hermione solo se muerde el labio con nerviosismo.

McGonagall estaba prestando atención al revuelto que eran los Malfoy y Harry aprovecha esa oportunidad para empezar a correr.

Las pisadas de Ron y Hermione lo siguen fielmente solo unos segundos después y el monstruo que se había apoderado de la mente de Harry gruñe complacido por la actitud de sus amigos.

Cuando rebasan a McGonagall ella les grita pero ninguno frena.

A unos palmos de los Malfoy, Harry ve como Lucius desesperado por contener a su hijo alzó la varita en dirección al Slytherin.

\- Expelliarmus -vocifera Harry sin pensarlo.

Lucius clava sus ojos en él con desprecio.

Narcissa, agarra con fuerza el brazo del rubio y lo tira detrás de ella. Por el gruñido dolorido que Malfoy deja escapar, es claro que lo lastimó. Ese ser violento que se hizo con el control de él, responde por instinto.

\- Desmaius -gritó rabioso en dirección a Narcissa que cae hacia atrás arrastrando a Malfoy con ella.

Todos se queda en nuevo silencio. Harry sabe que está excediendo todos los límites. Que esos dos ataques estuvieron tan fuera de lugar, que va a ser algo más que duramente reprendido en esta ocasión.

Angustiado, Harry se lleva las manos a la cabeza intentando entender qué está pasando con él. Se preguntó fugazmente si no habrá sido hechizado o algo así, nada de lo que está haciendo tiene lógica. Pero necesita acercarse al slytherin tan desesperadamente, que le duele.

Malfoy gruñe al liberarse del peso del cuerpo de su madre y la acomoda en el suelo delicadamente. Vuelve sus ojos grises, sin vida a Harry. Estaba tan pálido y demacrado, que si no fuera por su precioso pelo Harry tendría problemas para reconocerlo.

Ron apunta abruptamente a Malfoy con su varita pero Harry le bajo el brazo antes de que pueda hacer nada. Vuelve los ojos a Hermione y ella solo asiente con los ojos clavados en Malfoy. Poco a poco ve la varita de su mejor amiga bajar. Ron lo mira preocupado y Harry niega con la cabeza.

Malfoy se paró despacio y levantando las dos manos en señal de rendición deja caer su propia varita a los pies de Harry.

Lucius mira con desagrado a trío dorado, mientras que lanza una mirada suspicaz a su hijo.

Harry busca en su bolsillo un papel arrugado, manchado y muy gastado.

Se acercó un paso a Malfoy y se aclara la voz para hablar. Le sudan las manos y siente cómo su corazón triplica su marcha.

\- Hace un año, -empieza mirando solo a Malfoy- Me levanté y tenía este papel en mi mano.

Malfoy solo asiente despacio prestando atención a cada una de sus palabras.

Harry siente los ojos de todas las personas en aquella sala sobre él, pero solo puede concentrarse en el rubio que tiene enfrente.

\- Dice:

 _Harry:_

 _Se que esto te va a parecer extraño, porque el que escribió esta nota, fuiste vos._

 _Se que muy probablemente pienses en que hay magia oscura involucrada, pero no es nada de eso. Solo somos dos versiones de ti mismo._

 _Pasó algo, algo que nos cambió. Algo bueno, no te preocupes. Pero no era el momento. Sucedió sin que lo busquemos, pero no lo podemos tener._

 _Cuando Voldemort muera, busca a Draco. Es importante esto Harry._

 _No lo intentes hasta que lo hayamos derrotado. Las consecuencias que tu no sabes, pero yo sí, serían catastróficas de otro modo._

 _Draco tiene que devolverte la memoria. Pero Harry por lo que más quieras, no te acerques a él hasta que Voldemort caiga. No importa cuan tentado te sientas, mantén tu distancia de él hasta ese momento._

 _Harry, esta carta la escribiste por tu propia voluntad, sabes que podes resistir a la maldición Imperius como ningún otro mago en el mundo._

 _Confía en los recuerdos que te devuelvan. Y yo voy a confiar en que vuelvas a tomar las decisiones que hoy tomé yo._

 _Van a darte miedo, pero confía en ti mismo, te van a hacer feliz hasta la médula._

 _Sos un Gryffindor, asique no escuches al cobarde Slytherin, que solo nació para esconderle al mundo lo que siente, cuando te diga que tiene que darte tus recuerdos en privado._

 _Harry, si te sirve de algo, yo estoy orgulloso de lo que vas a recordar._

 _Solo para que sepas que todo esto es verdad, justo antes de que Draco te devuelva tus recuerdos, hace que Hermione te confirme que es tu letra._

 _Buena suerte Harry, espero reencontrarnos en breve._

La voz de Harry se pierde entre la multitud y los ojos de Malfoy están ligeramente brillantes por una emoción, que en ese momento Harry se niega a entender.

Sin mucha dilatación le de la carta a Hermione. Su mejor amiga la toma en el acto y empieza a susurrar hechizos contra la hoja. Ron lo mira con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Harry ve a Lucius moverse rápido y le grita a Ron una advertencia, el colorado se da media vuelta y petrifica al mortifago solo un segundo después, a medio camino del piso donde estaba su varita

Ron se mueve y agarra la varita y se la tiende a Harry.

Unos minutos después Hermione le devuelve la carta.

\- Es tuya. -Confirma mirando a Malfoy con interés- Tenía un mensaje oculto. Ahora es visible.

Harry voltea la hoja.

 _PD: Harry, va a doler. Te va a doler volver a recordar. No dejes que nadie toque a Draco en ese momento. Hermione, cuidalo. Ron no va a aguantar a que Harry termine de recordar. Si te interpones, por mucho que lo quiera hacer, se va a contener. Hermione, te lo suplico._

Harry elevando la vista de golpe y vio como su amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas asintió.

Mirando a Ron rápidamente, se paró frente a Malfoy.

\- Devuelveme mi memoria Malfoy. -Dijo decidido Harry.

\- No en este lugar. -Dijo el rubio tajante mirando a Hermione confundido.

\- Escuchaste lo que dice la carta. No soy un cobarde, soy un Gryffindor. -le sonrió sacando pecho orgulloso de su casa.

\- Si te sirve de algo, esa carta la escribiste en un momento de estupidez. -Le dijo Malfoy chasqueando la lengua molesto.

\- Mi memoria Malfoy. -Advirtió Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

Había pasado un año. Un jodido año paseándose para todos lados con ese papelito de acá para allá. Intentando forzar su mente para encontrar eso perdido en su cabeza, pero ahí no había nada, solo un vacío molesto. Ahora quería que le dieran su mente de nuevo. Porque desde hace un año, cada noche sentía una opresión en el pecho desagradable.

Sentía en falta algo. Algo grande. Y estaba seguro de que ese sentimiento de falta era por los dichosos recuerdos, él sabía lo que era sentir algo en falta y lo que sea que Malfoy le había sacado, era tan fuerte que supera la angustia que sentía cada vez que pensaba en sus padres o en el mismo Sirius.

Malfoy lo miró duramente unos largos segundos antes de asentir furioso.

\- Granger, serias tan amable de correrte. Tengo que apuntar a su dura cabeza y si bien es lo bastante grande, no quiero que te rose a vos de casualidad. -Su mirada era dura, pero su tono era extrañamente amable.

Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en él con distintos grados de incredulidad.

Hermione, había esperado que la insultara, que la intentará humillarla por ser hija de muggles.

Ron esperaba algo parecido a lo de Hermione. Incluso esperaba que la empujara, que la corriera sin siquiera advertirle.

Harry por su parte, había esperado que se negaba. Que hiciera un berrinche como los de antaño, como cada vez que quería que las cosas fueran a su manera.

Draco repentinamente divertido, les dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Parece que el grupo de leoncitos se quedó mudo. -Sus ojos se clavaron en Harry con una intensidad que lo incomodó.

Hermione se corrió unos milímetros y si bien Harry quedaba libre para estar cara a cara con Malfoy. Ron seguía teniendo una vista bloqueada del rubio.

\- Hermione... -dijo dudando unos instantes- ¿qué haces?

\- Órdenes de Harry. -Al ver la confusión en el rostro de su novio, aclaró- Del Harry de la carta. Pidió que nadie toque a Malfoy -ella se negaba a decirle Draco, por mucho que ese Harry lo hiciera con naturalidad- En la carta dice, que vos no vas a poder contenerte

\- ¡¿Pero que?! -Pregunta sorprendido y ultrajado mirando a Harry.

\- Yo no sé nada Ron. Recién leo esa parte. - Harry le extiende la carta a Ron

El Colorado lee la PD completamente herido. _Ni que fuera un idiota_ -piensa ofuscado. Si la carta dice que va a doler, pero no hay que tocar a Malfoy no lo va a hacer.

\- ¿Listo? -preguntó Malfoy mirando a Harry.

\- Listo. -Confirma Harry con ansias.

\- Yo... -dice Malfoy dudando unos instantes- HaPotter, esto va a doler. Mucho. Yo... yo solo quiero que sepas, _siendo tu_ , que no me agrada eso. Y te pedí que no fueras tan idiota como para obligarme a hacerlo. Pero tu jodido instinto Gryffindor te nubló la razón.

\- Solo hazlo DraMalfoy -dijo Harry intentando no pensar en que casi lo llama por su nombre, en que el Harry de antes, al parecer lo llama a Malfoy por su nombre y mucho menos quería pensar en que a Malfoy le molestaba causarle un dolor terrible.

\- Bien -Respondió con una mueca de desagrado.

Se paró frente a él, lo suficientemente cerca para que Harry pudiera apreciar lo blanco que le nacía el pelo en las raíces. Tan cerca que Harry descubrió que los ojos plata de Malfoy tenían pintas azules escondidas. Malfoy levantó su varita del suelo y pego su frente a la de Harry.

 _-_ _ **simul et perfecta**_ -susurro con su aliento golpeando la boca de Harry y el dolor comenzó.


	2. Chapter 2

La Serpiente y el León

* * *

Harry cayó al piso de rodillas con un grito desesperado. Ron quiso avanzar a él. Pero Hermione se interpuso y lo rodeo con los brazos. Todos en la sala se quisieron acercar a ellos y ella, asustada, levantó un burbuja protectora sobre los cuatro antes de que nadie pudiera acercarse lo suficiente. Molly se lastimó las manos intentando atravesar el hechizo y la miró con resentimiento al entender lo que la joven había hecho.

Los gritos de Harry llenaban la sala y vio en ese momento lo que el otro Harry quiso decir con la carta. No había manera de que Ron no matara a Malfoy por esto. Su novio luchaba descontroladamente entre sus brazos intentando llegar a Harry. Su mirada estaba nublada por la desesperación.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas volvió la vista a Harry con temor y lo que vio la asustó más que nada en el mundo. Harry estaba arrodillado frente a Malfoy. Aferrado a sus caderas y con la cabeza undida en el abdomen del rubio. Malfoy miraba a Harry con pesar mientras le sacaba el pelo de la cara y susurraba palabras calmantes, mientras con la otra mano le acaricia con ternura la espalda

\- Merlín… -dijo Hermione cuando entendió todo.- Ron… -llamó a su novio.

El colorado la miró con los ojos vacíos. Los gritos y alaridos de Harry lo estaban matando tanto como al mismo Malfoy.

\- Míralos… -dijo señalando a Malfoy. Que ahora lloraba mientras aferraba con fuerza el brazo de Harry.  
\- No… -dijo el colorado con un grito mudo que le cortó la voz sorprendido.

Mucha gente estaba ahora en torno a la burbuja mirando incrédulos como Malfoy, lloraba desahuciado y sostenía a Harry contra él.

En la mente de Harry, las cosas eran solo dolor. Sentía como si le estuvieran abriendo la cabeza y metieran cosas a la fuerza.

De improviso sintió como si alguien le hubiera soltado un grillete en la cabeza y una lluvia de imágenes bailaban frente a sus ojos. Grito cuando la avalancha de imágenes empezaron a sucederse con fuerza brutal y casi pierde la conciencia. Era consciente de alguien sujetándolo con fuerza. Pero no sabía quién. Las imágenes lo atacaban con una celeridad que resulta vertiginosa. Por mucho que intentara no podía enfocarse en ninguna. Al poco tiempo sus ojos se adaptaron a la velocidad y podía captar retazo de imágenes.

\- Malfoy y él caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts agarrados de las manos.  
\- Malfoy riendo dulcemente.  
-Malfoy arrojando una bola de nieve en su dirección.  
-Malfoy dándole un chocolate en la boca.  
-Malfoy discutiendo con él.  
-Malfoy acostado sobre una manta, debajo de él, mirándolo embelesado.  
-Malfoy riendo sonrojado.

El desconcierto le impedía entender que era lo que veía. Aquello no tenía sentido. Ninguno. Porque motivo él, _él_ de todas las personas en Hogwarts estaría en esa situación con Malfoy.

Cuando la avalancha de imágenes seso. Empezó a escuchar un zumbido en la más espesa oscuridad.  
Se sentía rodeado por la nada. Abrumado por la falta de imágenes. Se sentía cegado a un nivel primario. El temor lo empezó a rodear todo y de golpe el zumbido fue dando paso a unos murmullos. Poco a poco Harry pudo ser conciente de algunas palabras y al tiempo de algunas oraciones inconexas.

Si fueras más inteligente te alejarás de mí -Malfoy.  
No me importa lo que ellos puedan pensar Draco -Harry  
Son mis amigos, podes no insultarlos -Harry  
Van a morir si no hago algo -Malfoy  
No puedo alejarme de vos Draco, ya no. -Harry  
No me importaría morir hoy Harry, pero eso no va a ayudarte -Malfoy.  
Sos tan malo en Oclumancia que me da hasta vergüenza decir que sos mi novio -Malfoy  
Tenes que hacerlo Draco, no puedo permitir que se entere de esto. Si intenta usarte contra mío, no me lo perdonaría jamás.-Harry.

 _Novio?_  
 _Te amo?_  
 _No me quiero separar de vos?_  
Merlín, qué podía significar aquello.  
Harry volvió a experimentar la negrura absoluta. Esta vez estaba un poco más preparado, pero la sensación de estar flotando en la nada seguía siendo estremecedora.

Cuando la negrura se empezó a esfumar, fue consciente de secuencias. Podía ver como las imágenes cobraban movimiento y sonido. No podía ver nada nítidamente. Parecía como si intentara ver detrás de un tanque de agua. Esforzaba la vista todo lo que podía, agobiado por entender que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

La primera secuencia en la que pudo centrar su cabeza era en el invernadero, o eso parecía.

 _Draco estaba parado mirando una de las plantas y Harry aparecía desde atrás de él y lo envolvía con los brazos._

 _\- Que pasa Dragón? -le preguntó dulcemente mientras deposita un beso en su esbelto cuello._

 _El rubio se acurruco más contra él y suspiro_

 _\- Nada, solo estaba pensando -dijo distraídamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza para darle a Harry más acceso a su cremosa piel.  
\- Hum, eso nunca es bueno -dijo Harry contra la piel de Malfoy. Y sonrió satisfecho cuando el rubio se estremeció de placer entre sus brazos.  
\- Si claro.. eso lo decis porque no estas acostumbrado a pensar amor -dijo con la altanería de siempre y Harry lo mordió suavemente para castigarlo.  
\- Yo si pienso. -Dijo Harry mientras giraba a Draco fácilmente entre sus brazos- Por ejemplo, en este momento pienso en que te ves absolutamente comestible con esa corbata tuya de Slytherin, derritiendote en los brazos de este Gryffindor. -se burló depositando un suave beso en la punta de la nariz de Malfoy.  
\- Estúpido -le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa encantada en el rostro._

La siguiente secuencia por lo poco que Harry pudo distinguir era en una habitación grande. Con paredes de piedra. Estaban Malfoy y él sentados en un sillón rojo con almohadones verdes y frente a ellos había una chimenea.

\- _Amor -dijo Malfoy recostandose contra él- Qué vamos a hacer?_

 _Harry apretó más a su Slytherin personal contra él al notar el desasosiego en su voz._

 _\- No se Dragón, la verdad no sé. -dijo Harry enterrando la cara en el cabello del rubio inspirando su suave aroma a lavanda.  
\- Tenemos que pensar en algo -dijo pausadamente Malfoy.  
\- Hoy no quiero pensar Dragón -respondió Harry separándose de él lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.  
\- Nunca queres pensar en eso, pero no va a dejar de ser un problema, amor. -le dijo Malfoy dulcemente.  
\- Lo sé -admitió con pesar Harry- Pero en este momento, hice lo imposible para poder irme de la sala común sin que me siguieran, para venir a verte. -levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Malfoy._

 _El rubio aferró la mano de Harry contra su cara y lo miró a los ojos antes de suspirar pesadamente._

 _\- Y que queres hacer? -le dijo con una media sonrisa.  
\- Esto -respondió Harry inclinándose para besarlo suavemente en los labios._

 _Malfoy gimió en respuesta. Y se aproximo más contra él. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro complacido cuando la mano de Malfoy se enredó en su cabello y lo atrajo más contra él._

 _Harry se dejó de juegos y empezó a devorar la boca de Malfoy con la furia que sentía. El rubio se deshizo en sus brazos ante la pasión del momento. Con un movimiento fluido Harry arrastró al Slytherin hasta subirlo sobre su regazo y así poder disfrutar de la sensación del cuerpo de Malfoy contra el suyo._

 _De golpe el sillón en el que estaban se transformó en una cama matrimonial y los dos chicos terminaron sentados en el medio._

 _Malfoy se separó de él mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa._

 _\- Le pediste a la sala una cama amor? -preguntó divertido.  
\- Bueno Dragón, sabes que esta sala te da lo que necesites… y creo que alguno de nosotros necesita una cama.  
\- ¿Tenes sueño Potter? -le preguntó Malfoy picandolo.  
\- No Malfoy, -respondió Harry con una sonrisa insolente- pero tengo unas terribles ganas de meterme dentro tuyo. _

_El rubio gimió ante sus lascivas palabras y se frotó descaradamente contra él. Harry jadeo complacido y aferró los glúteos de Malfoy para aumentar la fricción mientras volvía a capturar los labios del rubio y se devoraban con fervor._

 _Cuando Harry no pudo aguantarlo más estiró la mano para sacar su varita del pantalón y con un suave murmullo los desvistió a los dos. Malfoy jadeo sorprendido y luego miró el cuerpo de Harry con verdadera hambre. Harry sintió como su erección crecía a un punto doloroso al ver el deseo brillar en los ojos gris plata de su amante._

 _Harry lo tumbó en la cama y empezó a besar el cuello de Malfoy con ansias. Su suave piel, libre de vellos, se erizó antes sus caricias y Harry se entrego al placer de besar ese hermoso cuerpo. Una punzada destructiva pinchó su cuerpo al ver las tres líneas rosadas de las cicatrices que él mismo dejó ahí y solo la suave caricia de Malfoy impidió que Harry se desconcertara de su verdadero objetivo._

 _Cuando descendió hasta su ombligo Harry se dió el gusto de torturarlo lamiendo y mordiendo todo el camino que restaba hasta la erección del rubio._

 _\- Harry -suspiro Malfoy.  
\- ¿mmm? -preguntó con un ruido inconexo mientras depositar suaves besos a lo largo de su pubis.  
\- Te necesito dentro mío -imploró Malfoy ahogado por la pasión- Ya Harry. No juegues, no hoy._

 _Harry levantó los ojos sorprendido. Y asintió al ver la abandonada expresión de su novio._

 _Se volvió a extender sobre él e invoco un poco del lubricante que siempre, como buen boy scout, llevaba con él._

 _Preparó a Malfoy para su intromisión con paciencia, pero con prisas visto que esa tarde el rubio no estaba para perder el tiempo._

 _Cuando sintió que Malfoy estaba listo para él, acomodó su erección contra él y con un suave movimiento se fue metiendo lentamente en el rubio._

 _Malfoy arqueo la espalda y movió las caderas para apresurar a gemido salió de la boca abierta de Harry cuando sintió que entraba entero en el slytherin. Malfoy lloriqueo contra él incitandolo a moverse._

 _\- Dragón -jadeó Harry intentando contenerse- Necesitas acostumbrarte.  
\- No hoy Harry, por Merlín no hoy._

 _Harry no pudo pensar más. Las piernas de Draco le rodearon las caderas y se impulsó con fuerza contra él._

 _Harry empezó a embestir a Malfoy con la fiereza que le pedía y cuando encontró el ángulo indicado para con cada empuje rozar su próstata, todo se precipitó._

 _Malfoy le arañaba la espalda y Harry se las arreglaba para besar a Malfoy en cada oportunidad que tenía. El calor del cuerpo del Slytherin lo volvía loco._

 _Con gemidos fuertes por parte de Malfoy y comentarios lascivos por parte de Harry, el rubio se corrió entre ellos y Harry solo necesito bombearse dos veces más dentro de Malfoy para encontrar su propia liberación._

 _Harry se dejó caer sobre Malfoy exhausto y este le acariciaba con mimo la espalda._

 _\- Eso fue… -no sabía muy bien cómo describirlo.  
\- Perfecto -dijo sencillamente Malfoy.  
\- Si… perfecto -admitió al no encontrar palabra mejor para describirlo.  
\- Harry… -dijo Malfoy buscando encontrar sus ojos.  
\- ¿Mm? -respondió Harry adormilado.  
\- Te amo. No me importaría morir hoy Harry, pero eso no va a ayudarte.  
\- No quiero que mueras Dragón -le dijo Harry con los ojos llenos de unas repentinas lágrimas- Yo también te amo.  
\- Lo sé Harry. -le dijo Malfoy besándolo con una ternura infinita. _

Cuando ese recuerdo terminó Harry volvió a sentir la negrura. Y esta vez luchó con uñas y dientes por salir de ese estado. Necesitaba volver, necesitaba volver a la realidad de una vez por todas. Necesitaba al slytherin con ansias. Pero eso no pudo ser. La negrura lo envolvía cada vez más y sintió como si una mano fantasma le apretaba el pecho. Se empezará a sentir cada vez más acorralado hasta que de repente, una luz dorada empezó a salir de su propio pecho. Esa luz dorada empezó extenderse por todos lados, a rodearlo todo.

Su corazón se fue llenando de un calor descomunal. Cada vez sentía como su cuerpo iba cobrando más y más temperatura y una sensación de paz lo inundó.

Un golpe brutal lo sacudió y sintió el amor abrazandolo. La luz dorada ahora era todo cuanto Harry podía ver y el amor era todo lo que podía sentir. Cuando la luz se hizo tan fuerte que lo cegó y todo lo que pudo sentir y pensar era en el amor que sentía por Draco, se encontró jadeando descontroladamente por aire.

Sintió unos brazos aferrarse a él con fuerza y un sollozo desgarrador llegó a sus oídos.

Poco a poco fue consciente de su cuerpo.

Estaba arrodillado aferrado a una persona que lo tenía agarrado fuertemente impidiendo que se desplomara sobre el suelo.

Luchaba por abrir los ojos. Luchaba por poder moverse. Pero nada en su cuerpo parecía responder. Otros ruidos llegaron a él a lo lejos y pudo distinguir el suave sollozo de Hermione y el brusco respirar de Ron intentando reprimir el llanto.

Harry supo que a la persona que estaba abrazada era Draco. Y luchó con todo su ser por poder abrir los ojos. Después de muchos intentos logró abrir un poco los párpados y la luz le lastimo los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

Completo al fin

* * *

\- Draco -gimió con la voz rasposa cuando al fin sintió que la voz le respondía.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Draco caiga al suelo al lado suyo y su ojos se toparon con dos océanos de plata profunda. Podía sentir su pecho oprimido por una tristeza descomunal. La cara de Draco estaba marcada por el cansancio. Estaba mucho más flaco de lo que Harry alguna vez lo vio y en sus ojos faltaba el brillo travieso e irreverente que tanto había llegado a amar.

\- Dragón -susurró arrastrando sus manos a la cara del rubio.  
\- Amor -le respondió cautelosamente Draco.  
\- Merlín, mi Dragón -Dijo Harry posesivamente mirando a Draco.  
\- Tuyo -confirmó el rubio con una sonrisa vanidosa en la cara.

Harry se acercó a su Dragón y lo beso con ansias. Desesperado por saborear cada parte de él. Absorbió su boca con necesidad de contacto. Necesitaba beber del Slytherin como nunca necesito nada. Podía sentir que Draco no quería profundizar el beso pero la sangre de Harry clamaba a gritos por el rubio y Harry no se iba a contener. Paso la lengua despacio por el labio inferior de Draco y repitió el movimiento por el superior. Draco levantó la mano y apretó su nuca aferrándose contra él y Harry se contuvo de aullar extasiado cuando los labios del rubio se abrieron para darle acceso. Beso a Draco hasta que sintió como su cabeza giraba mareado.

\- Merlín, ¿cómo pude vivir un año sin vos? -le preguntó Harry a Draco cuando este se lo alejó en busca de aire.

Draco soltó una risa nerviosa apoyando su frente contra la de Harry

\- Como pude dejarte solo todo un año Dragón -Preguntó Harry de repente consternado y percatandose poco a poco de todo lo que había pasado- Todo lo que te pudo pasar...  
\- Era lo que teníamos que hacer amor -le dijo Draco intentando tranquilizarlo.

Harry alzó la cabeza abruptamente y empezó a examinar el cuerpo de Draco con desesperación. Los recuerdos viejos y nuevos luchaban en su mente y no podía centrarse en ninguno. Solo era consciente de la creciente necesidad de asegurarse de que Draco estaba sano, a salvo y con él. _Al fin_ , le dijo una parte de él, que reconoció como la faltante todo ese tiempo.

Harry recordó la sala de menesteres prendiendo fuego y su corazón se paró asustado.

\- Te pude haber dejado morir... -susurra acongojado mirando a Draco a través de las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista.  
\- No Amor, nunca hubieses podido. -Le dice Draco una convicción que Harry no posee, acariciando su mejilla con calidez.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?. Te odiaba. -Responde Harry entre lágrimas que ahora le es imposible contener.

Agarra la cara de Draco con vehemencia.

\- Te odiaba tanto que eso llenaba todo mi corazón, Dragón. -Harry besa apasionadamente a Draco antes de poder continuar- Ninguna parte de mí se acordaba lo mucho que te amo.  
\- Siempre te ibas a acordar amor, cuando hiciera falta, te ibas a acordar. Fué eso lo que te empujó a volver. Deja de torturarte. Aparte... amor, los dos tomamos esa decisión. Yo no... no podía irme... No podía dejar a mi familia. -le dijo Draco mirándolo con impotencia.  
\- Ya lo sé -gruñó Harry enojado- si algo te hubiera pasado... -Harry no se atrevió a pensar en lo que eso podía significar.  
\- Exacto. -Convino Draco solemne- Nunca te hubieses acordado de esto Harry. Esa era la idea. Si algo salía mal... todo esto nunca hubiese pasado en tu vida. No habrías tenido nada que extrañar.

Harry miró a Draco con desesperación. La sola idea de que eso pudiera haber pasado lo enfermaba. Una vida sin Draco. Harry cerró los ojos esforzándose por no pensarlo. Atrajo a Draco a sus brazos y lo aprisiona ahí, como un perro a su hueso. Harry sabía más que nada en el mundo que no iba a dejar que eso volviera a pasar. Nunca más lo va a dejar alejarse de él. Voldemort había muerto. Habían ganado. Ya nada se iba a interponer entre ellos. Siente a Draco removerse inquieto y afloja su agarre. Los ojos grises de Draco lo miraron incómodos.

\- Que pasa Dragón? -murmuró besando su fruncido ceño con cariño.  
\- Hay gente, Harry -dijo Draco claramente incómodo  
\- ¿¡Y acaso pensas que me importa una mierda eso, Dragón!? -Dijo Harry levantando la voz incrédulo.

Vio como Draco hacía una mueca de desagrado. Harry decide ponerle punto final a todas las cavilaciones que su rubio puede tener.

\- Dragón, hace un año me borre la memoria -empieza Harry agarrando la cara de Draco para obligarlo que lo vea a los ojos y escuche cada una de sus palabras- lo hice solo porque sabía que si esa mierda Voldemort, se metia en mi mente iba a usarte para llegar a mi. Nada más.

Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas y Harry decidió que bien era hora que su amor supiera todo lo que Harry sentía.

Era vagamente consciente de que sus palabras eran escuchadas por un montón de personas, que estaba por abrir su corazón ante, prácticamente, toda la comunidad mágica. Pero si era honesto consigo mismo, poco le importaba

Antes de dejar salir las palabras que le quemaban la garganta volvió los ojos a Ron. Su mejor amigo lo miraba con la boca tan abierta que Harry sopesó la posibilidad de que nunca pudiera volver a cerrarla. Con un poco de temor sigue avanzando por su cara hasta toparse con sus ojos. En unos segundos Harry respiro contento. Su amigo podría no entender aquello. Podría estar sorprendido. Pero cuando Ron le habló con la mirada, Harry entendió enseguida que aquello significa.

 _Amigo, no lo entiendo pero te apoyo._

Harry no se iba a engañar. Si tenía que irse del mundo mágico por Draco lo iba a hacer. Si tenía que abandonar todo lo que le fue dado en esos siete años, lo iba a hacer. Lo que sentía por Draco iba más allá del simple amor. Draco se sentía a casa. Draco se sentía como un lugar donde no importara que, siempre iba a ser feliz.

Pero perder a su mejor amigo hubiese sido a ser un golpe duro. Y saber que tenía un amigo que incluso en los momentos más difíciles como aquel, en el que su hermano había muerto por la causa que el hombre que Harry amaba se había visto obligado a defender, a medias y sin quererlo pero que al fin de cuentas tuvo que defender, era mucho más de lo que Harry había llegado a soñar. Posó su mirada en Hermione. Ella estaba llorando a lágrima viva, pero Harry también vio aceptación en ellos.

Narcissa ahora despierta miraba la escena con los ojos desorbitados. Poco le importaba a Harry. Él los culpaba a ella y a Lucius por la suerte que corrió Draco en esa guerra. Ellos pusieron su hijo como carne de cañón y nunca se arrepintieron. Quizás sí, pero eso a Harry le valía. Él hubiese muerto gustoso si con eso libraba a su hijo de la carga que suponía luchar al lado de un demente como Voldemort, pero los Malfoy habían sido unos cobardes. Unos hipócritas que preferían culpar a gente como Harry, Dumbledore o cualquiera que tuviera la fuerza de valor para luchar del lado correcto, que asumir sus errores. Lucius seguía preso del maleficio que le había lanzado Ron y Harry se alegró por eso. Sabía cómo pensaba Draco de su papá, pero Harry se iba a encargar de que ese demente pagar todo el mal que le había hecho a Draco en su vida, tanto en el pasado como en el presente.

Giró un poco la cabeza y lo abrumó la cantidad de gente que estaba cerca de ellos. Los primeros ojos que vio, fueron los de Molly. No le sorprendió encontrar entendimiento en ellos. Los siguientes fueron los de Arthur y vio el orgullo devolviéndole la mirada. Un destello rojo lo atrajo y la vio a Ginny parada mirándolo estupefacta. En ellos no había nada que no fuera incredulidad, pero Harry esperaba que ella entendiera con el tiempo lo que tenía con Draco. Ver a George fue lo peor. El gemelo lo miraba dolido, traicionado. Y Harry sabía que no lo podía culpar si le retiraba el saludo de por vida. Iba a ser doloroso, pues él amaba a todos los Weasley, pero el hombre que tenía entre sus brazos era mucho más importante.

La siguiente persona que reconoció entre la multitud fue a McGonagall.

Una oleada de culpa lo recorrió al pensar que casi la atacaba con tal de llegar a Draco, pero ella lo miraba con tanto orgullo que casi le salía por los poros. Hagrid desde el fondo de la sala se veía sonriente. Una sonrisa tan grande y feliz que Harry no tuvo más dudas. Todos las personas que le importaba, o casi todas se recrimino pensando en los dos Weasley, estaban de su lado. No tenía nada que tener.

Cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Draco el pecho de Harry vibró. La familiar sensación de que todo iba ir bien lo invadió.

\- Dragón -dijo acercándose a Draco hasta que sus frentes se unieron. Mirándolo a los ojos, para que su rubio viera dentro de su alma continuo- se porque tomaste la marca, se que fue para defender a tus padres. Se que te viste obligado a hacer cosas de las que seguro te vas a repetir toda la vida. Pero no me importa -le dijo Harry sintiendo como su pecho se descomprime al reconocerlo en voz alta- Todos hicimos cosa malas en esta guerra yo insulte a una persona que amaba, menosprecie toda vida a un hombre que solo me cuido, juzgue a la ligera las elecciones de personas como vos, que nunca tuvieron verdadera opción. Me enoje, insulte e incluso a veces quise desertar. Por mi estupidez murió gente que tendría que haber tenido una vida larga y plena. -reconoció pensando en Sirius- No puedo borrar nada de eso, nunca voy a poder y esas personas, sus muertes, van a pesar en mi conciencia toda la vida. Pero yo no puedo dejarte. _No voy a dejarte._ -afirmó tan seguro como nunca lo estuvo en su vida-Te amo Draco Malfoy. Te amo mas que a nada en mi vida. Te amo como se que mi papá amo a mi mamá. Te amo como solo se ama una vez. Y no me importa nada de lo venga después. -reconoció con una sonrisa- Seguro esto no sea lo más fácil, quizás simplemente tendría que dejarte ahora e intentar vivir una vida sin tantas complicaciones, _pero_ no quiero. No me interesa Dragón, mi vida...-dijo Harry separándose de él acunando su rostro entre sus sucias manos- soy un Gryffindor -aclaró destilando orgullo- Y los gryffindor enfrentamos todo lo que nos tiran. Y yo voy a enfrentar lo que sea por vos. Porque te amo, es por lo que vale la pena luchar. Es por amores como este, que muchos en esta sala lucharon hasta la muerte. _Es esto por lo que luche_ , para poder elegir, para poder vivir como quiero sin tener miedo de que alguien me mate por ello. -Acercó su boca a la Draco y con sus labios pegados Harry susurro- Te amo Mi Dragón.

Draco para esa altura lloraba desconsoladamente sobre sus labios. Las lágrimas empañan ese beso, pero Harry las saboreó complacido. Lucharía mil batallas más, si con eso lograba tener a Draco a su lado para siempre. Lo arrastró hasta sentarlo en su regazo y lo acunó mientras el rubio lograba calmarse.

Harry fue muy consciente en el instante en que otras manos se posaban en su espalda. Vio a Hermione parada detrás de él dándole aliento y vio cómo su mano, temblando ligeramente se apoyó en la espalda de Draco. Su Dragón levantó los ojos y miró a su mejor amiga. Las entrañas de Harry se revolvieron esperando que pasara algo malo. Pero Draco enmudeció a la audiencia con sus siguientes palabras.

\- Gracias Granger -dijo aferrando la mano de la chica que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados- Gracias por traerlo con vida. Él siempre fue muy idiota para su propio bien, demasiado impulsivo. Sin vos no lo hubiese logrado _. Gracias por traermelo de vuelta._

Hermione aceptó sus palabras bastante aturdida, mirando las manos de ellos unidas como si se tratara de una criatura mitológica. La cara de Draco se giró un poco hasta toparse con un Ron tan desconcertado que Harry tenía miedo de ver caer sus globos oculares al piso de lo abiertos que tenía los ojos.

\- Gracias Weasley, gracias también por estar con él. Nunca hubiese podido hacerlo sin vos. La angustia y la pesadumbre hubieran podido con él si no te tuviera a su lado para recordarle que no es necesario que sea un viejo ermitaño y gruñón todo el tiempo -dijo Draco destilando gratitud por todos los poros.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron más de lo que Harry creía físicamente posible y si bien no respondió nada, por lo menos no lo insulta o le dijo alguna barbaridad. Harry sonrió increíblemente feliz. Ese era su Dragón. Iba a extrañar el genio de Draco, pero Harry estaba firmemente convencido que una vez que todo aquello pasara, cuando el tiempo al fin lograra curar algunas heridas, su hurón favorito iba a volver a resurgir. La guerra había sido dura para los dos bandos. Pero Harry ya no cometía el error de pensar que solo él y los suyos habían sufrido la peor parte. Estar en la misma casa que Voldemort, para nada deberían considerarse unas vacaciones y su Dragón había superado la prueba. Estaba demacrado y falto de la vitalidad que siempre lo caracterizó, pero estaba vivo y no se había quebrado a un nivel irreparable. Harry iba a luchar con uñas y dientes para que se recuperara y fuera el gran hombre que Harry, después de poder verlo con claridad, supo que iba a ser.

De golpe una abrumadora cantidad de gente estaba para cerca de ellos. Con cuidado Harry dejó salir a Draco de la prisión en la que se habían convertido sus brazos y ayudándose mutuamente se pararon. Los brazos de Molly lo rodearon rápidamente. La fuerza de ese abrazo lo separó de Draco, pero seguía sujetándolo de la mano. Harry quería separarse de Molly ni bien vio la vista dolida de Draco, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Arthur se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó ante la mirada alucinada de sus seis hijos.

\- Gracias por darle sus recuerdos -dijo Arthur conmovido, apretando contra sí, a un Draco atónito- Lo que dijo Harry es verdad. Todos acá luchamos por cosas como esta. En lo que a mí respecta -dijo Arthur alejando a Draco por los hombros para verlo a la cara- Sos uno mas de mi familia. Es tiempo de que la comunidad mágica entienda que no todo es cuestión de casas, o de sangre. Si no de amor y de aceptación.

Draco miraba al señor Weasley con los ojos abiertos y solo logró asentir antes de ser capturado por una Molly llorosa y ávida de abrazar. Arthur se giró para abrazar a Harry y le murmuró al oído

\- Eso fue muy Gryffindor de tu parte -dijo guiñandole un ojo- Y yo estoy muy orgulloso de vos. No conocí a tus papás Harry, pero si a Sirius y a Remus. Los dos aprobarían esto -dijo Arthur despejando una de las dudas más grandes que albergaba Harry en su corazón- Y si lo que sentís por este chico, es la mitad de lo que yo siento por mi Molly, estoy absolutamente seguro que tus papás lo hubieran aprobado igual. -Harry sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de gratitud ante las sentidas palabras del señor Weasley- Escuché por ahí, que tu mamá tenía un corazón comparable con el tuyo. Asumó, sin riesgo a equivocarme, que ella hubiera aprobado que seas lo más feliz que puedas, con quien elijas.

Muchas personas más se acercaron a él. Solo Ginny y George se quedaron mirándolo desde la distancia, podía ver la reprobación en sus caras, pero Harry no se dejó amedrentar, mientras no reflejaron odio, siempre había esperanza.

Harry tendría que haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para dudara, por lo que cuando una mujer gritó lejos de ellos, no tendría que haberse sorprendido, pero lo hizo. La mujer, bajita y con la ropa desgarrada los miraba a él, pero sobre todo a Draco, con odio. Su expresión era comparable con la de Bellatrix cuando miro a Hermione en la Malfoy Mayor. Harry intentó acercarse a Draco pero el hechizo llegó antes de lo que él hubiera creído.

Draco, siempre mucho más preparado para los ataques logro quitar del medio a Molly cuando el hechizo voló en su dirección. La empujó fuera del camino y el hechizo impactó de lleno en su pecho. Harry vio con horror como Malfoy caía al piso gritando enloquecidamente y se retorcía con la cara demacrada por el dolor. No había escuchado el hechizo, pero Harry sabía por experiencia propia, cual podría generar tal sufrimiento. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, de la varita de George salió un contra hechizo y la bruja cayó al piso. Los gritos de Draco se convirtieron lentamente en sollozos entrecortados cuando Harry lo fue a tocar. Contra todo pronóstico, fue el propio Ron el que terminó de estabilizar a Draco mientras que el tembloroso cuerpo de Harry, solo podía bullir de la furia. Una mirada fugaz a todos los Weasley le bastó a Harry para ver que todos habían captado lo que acaba de pasar. Draco había salvado a Molly de ser alcanzada por la maldición cruciatus. Seguramente, en la mente de todos, menos en la de Harry por su puesto, pensaban que el slytherin nunca desaprovecharía la oportunidad de usar el cuerpo de una _"traidora a la sangre"_ como escudo ante un maleficio. Pero su Dragón, les había mostrado de primera mano que no era, o por lo menos ya no, ese tipo de persona.

Después de eso, la voz de McGonagall resonó en la sala pidiendo que todos los que no tuvieran un pariente fallecido o herido se retiraran de la sala. Poco a poco los murmullos fueron subiendo de tono y Harry aferró a Draco contra su pecho con la varita lista para defenderlo. Todos los Weasley los rodeaban y miraban duramente a cualquiera que quisiera volver a intentar algo tan estúpido como atacar a su novio.

La sala se fue vaciando de gente y unos pocos quedaron en la instancia. Solo cuando Kingsley se acercó a Harry y le juró que nadie iba a tocar a Draco Harry lo dejó ir de sus brazos. La expresión de Draco era de desconcierto, pero cuando Kingsley le pidió amablemente que lo acompañara al ministerio para tomarle declaración su Dragón se puso serio y aceptó sin vacilar.

Los siguientes meses Harry los vivió con una mezcla de angustia y desesperación. Muchos pedían a gritos que todos los Malfoy fueran a parar directamente a Azkaban. Harry notaba como Kingsley hacía cuanto podía para evitar que Draco fuera acusado injustamente de cuanto delito le endilgaron y al final sólo la férrea determinación de Harry bastó para terminar con aquella seguidilla de intentos frustrados por mandarlo a prisión.

Dió una nota memorable al profeta. No se cortó a la hora de decir que cualquiera que intentara poner un solo dedo en la rubia cabellera de su _Prometido_ , iba a enfrentarse de lleno a la furia del Asesino de Voldemort y poseedor de la Varita de Sauco. No es que se enorgulleciera de amenazar tan descaradamente a toda la sociedad mágica y tampoco pensaba que nadie iba a intentar saldar deudas con Draco por su cuenta, pero el cometido principal se logró, la lluvia de acusaciones cesó solo unas horas después.

La suerte de Lucius no llegó tan lejos. Draco le pidió a Harry que aclara, que su defensa solo se extendía a él y no hacia sus padres, pues quería que los dos recibieran el juicio más justo que pudieran y que pagaran lo que tuvieran que pagar. Narcissa y Lucius enfrentaron sus propios juicios sin la defensa del salvador del mundo mágico a su favor.

Harry declaró a favor de Narcissa dejándole saber a todo el mundo como ella le dio tiempo en la batalla contra Voldemort y con ese hecho, que había sido definitorio, aceptaron dejarla salir con una multa escandalosa por todos los daños que había ocasionado su familia.

Para satisfacción de Harry, Lucius no salió ni medianamente bien parado. Iba a morir en Azkaban. Vio como Draco aceptaba la condena de su padre con estoicismo y sintió como el orgullo lo recorría. Iba a necesitar de mucho tiempo para poder aceptar ese hecho, pero por su apariencia mejorada desde que la guerra había terminado, no dudo ni un solo segundo que tiempos mejores iba a venir.


	4. Chapter 4

Epílogo

* * *

Harry iba caminando por los jardines de Malfoy Mayor agarrado de la mano de Draco. Todavía no podía creer que todo hubiese terminado. Los juicios era un recuerdo del pasado. Draco nunca más quiso ir a ver a su padre en Azkaban, después de que se enteró de que Lucius renegaba de tener un hijo, no solo gay sino que comprometido nada más y nada menos que con el mismísimo Harry Potter. Solo Narcissa iba a verlo con cierta regularidad y Harry no tenía corazón para juzgarla. No entendía cómo, pero ella lo amaba.

\- Amor -dijo Draco jalando de su mano alejandolo de sus pensamientos.  
\- ¿Sí? -preguntó mirándolo sorprendido por encontrarlo tan arrebatador con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío viento del crudo invierno.  
\- ¿Sabías que no se hacer un patronus? -preguntó el rubio quedamente.  
\- Sí, me lo habías contado -le respondió sorprendido ante aquella pregunta.  
\- Si bueno, creo que ya Aberforth me ayudo con eso. -le respondió con una media sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de su preciosa boca.  
\- ¿Porque se lo pediste Aberforth? -le cuestionó Harry sintiendo una punzada de celos. Él había logrado enseñarle a Neville a hacerlo. Podría habérselo enseñado a Draco sin muchas complicaciones.  
\- Madura Potter -dijo el slytherin rodando los ojos al notar los celos de Harry.  
\- No me busques Malfoy -le respondió risueño al darse cuenta lo bien que lo conocía.  
\- El punto... -retomó Draco riendo- es que... ayer logré hacerlo. Uno corpóreo. -aclaró.

Harry tiró de la mano de Draco hasta acercarlo a su pecho.

\- No lo dudaba. -dijo tranquilamente.  
\- ¿Querés verlo? -le preguntó con una timidez que Harry jamás creyó ver en el rostro de su prometido.  
\- Claro Dragón -Los ojos de Draco brillaron divertidos y se removió para alcanzar su vieja varita.

Harry se la había devuelto una vez que lo dejaron salir del ministerio sin ninguna acusación. No se quiso arriesgar dársela antes por si se les ocurrió la desquiciada idea de romper la varita de Draco.

Draco se alejó unos pasos de él y Harry se las arregló para no reprenderlo y arrastrarlo al lugar natural que eran sus brazos. Vio como el rubio levantaba la varita y cerraba los ojos concentrado.

Harry admiró el suave perfil del rubio ligeramente mareado. Desde que había vuelto a recuperar sus recuerdos sentía una obsesión un poco insana con el rubio. Había pasado un año alejado de él. Un año donde las cosas pudieron haber salido tan mal que nunca se hubiera acordado de lo que sentía. Un año, donde dejó a Draco sumergido en el dolor y la desesperación por estar separados, mientras que él había pasado cada día sin saber que perdió. Draco intentaba consolarlo, recordandole que todo eso fue necesario. Cómo iba a luchar Harry contra Voldemort si a cada paso que daba estaba preocupado por Draco. Cómo iba a encontrar las fuerzas para lanzarse a la muerte si temía por la suerte que iba a correr Draco. Pero Harry no aceptaba eso, por mucho que supiera que todo eso era lo correcto, le afectaba imaginarse a Draco, en la Malfoy Mayor, mirándolo a los ojos diciendo que no estaba seguro de que fuera él y temiendo incontrolablemente de que Voldemort llegara y lo matara frente a él.

La voz de Draco murmurando el hechizo lo obliga a dejar de lado esos siniestros pensamientos y cuando vio lo que salió de la varita de Draco, Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Un Dragón y uno no cualquiera. Uno que Harry podría reconocer incluso con los ojos cerrados, solo con escucharlo. Un Colacuerno Húngaro.

El impresionante animal escupió fuego sobre ellos y Harry sintió como un golpe de alegría le inundaba las venas. Sentía una felicidad desmedida en el pecho y veía incluso un poco borroso. Se sentía mejor que un hechizo revitalizante y miró a Draco embobado. Su prometido lo miraba completamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo...? -preguntó Harry cuando la alegría lo dejo pensar un poco.  
\- Aberforth piensa que es porque mezcle tus sentimientos y recuerdos felices con los míos.  
\- ¿Oh? -volvió a preguntar desconcertado.  
\- Si bueno, yo no tenía ningún recuerdo feliz al que aferrarme, podía repeler un poco a los dementores si se me acercaban lo suficiente, usando alguno de tus recuerdos que estaban en mi cabeza. -le explico el rubio mientras se acercaba a Harry y le rodeaba el cuello. A su espalda, el colacuerno se pavoneaba por todos lados volando solo unos metros sobre la cabeza de Draco- Cuando te devolví la memoria, tus recuerdos y sentimientos se mezclaron con los míos. Al principio, como no entendía muy bien cómo canalizar tanta emoción en el hechizo, salió devil pero cuando acepte esa parte tuya como propia... bueno, salió eso.

Harry se sentía tan orgulloso de la fuerza de Draco que se quedó mudo unos segundos.

\- Ab, dice que es muy probable que bien pueda defender a un pequeño pueblo, como que pueda darle suficiente fuerza a un ejército de magos para conjurar los más fuertes y resistentes patronus de la historia de la magia. -la alegría brillaba en sus ojos, pero Harry sabía que no era solo por la satisfacción de por haber conseguido dominar ese hechizo.

Draco se sentía muy bien al saber, que si en el futuro era necesario, esta vez iba a poder ayudar desde el lado correcto. Y Harry no dudo de que así fuera. Su Dragón era un increíble hombre.

No era perfecto, pero eso a Harry le daba igual. Él tampoco lo era. Después de todo, gracias al aristócrata rubio, sangre pura y slytherin desde la cuna que tenía enfrente, Harry descubrió que era un ser completamente posesivo y muy mezquino.

Y amaba eso, amaba tener alguien que le pertenecía de aquella manera. Y sí alguien intentara sacarle a su Dragón, esa pobre persona se iba a enterar de que, Harry James Potter, era más que capaz de lanzar una muy envidiable cantidad de hechizos que nada tenían que ver con el simple expelliarmus. Que como Remus le dijo, era su marca registrada.

Sonrió divertido y acercó a Draco hasta pegarlo contra su torso.

\- Mi Dragón, tiene un Dragón -le dijo orgulloso y vio en los ojos de su rubio, resurgir esa chispa tan vanidosa que siempre lo acompañaba.  
\- Y un Harry Potter -agregó con voz cargada de deseo mientras que arrastraba a Harry a un beso lleno de necesidad y pasión.

Harry no intentó resistirse. Solo le imprimió más de su guerrero instinto Gryffindor y tanto el rubio como el morocho se lanzaron a una batalla de poderes. Harry esperó ser el vencedor. Pero si le tocaba perder, bueno, Harry también había descubierto que rendirse ante un Slytherin siempre, tenía sus beneficios.

* * *

Hace un tiempo escribí los principios de esta relación. El porqué del cambio de Draco. _**Principio de Juntos y Perfectos**_


End file.
